


What We Tend to Lose

by CharminglyCockyAsshole



Category: American Revolution RPF
Genre: Hamilton References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyCockyAsshole/pseuds/CharminglyCockyAsshole
Summary: A prelude to (maybe) a series.Time frame: Pretty much talks about things until the point Jefferson left for France.





	What We Tend to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> First shot at writing this. Could be terrible.  
> If I get more ideas this may be the prelude, hence the title.  
> Apologies for certain historical inaccuracies.

He never fully understood Madison.

Thomas Jefferson, someone from a similar background as James Madison yet 8 years older, mixed with a much richer cosmopolitan mien in comparison to his younger companion, was, however, never able to interpret Madison’s mind. His mind, which Jefferson distinguished as one of the sharpest ones, continued to breed into something even more complex while separating the direct and obvious connection between his thoughts and actions. Reserved as he is, the younger never demonstrated any random lapse to be caught by others’ eyes. This resulted in many ordinaries neglecting to put more attention on the man’s intellectual gifts, while the brain that resides within the relatively shorter man who — apparently — doesn’t show that much emotions toward anything unless addressing the crowd or when absolutely necessary, continues to be adored by the very leaders of this country, including Jefferson himself.

Jefferson knew Madison since the latter entered one of the most prestigious colleges in the colonies, neglecting the choice many typical Virginians would make, which, of course, would be William and Mary, the very institution Jefferson attended himself. Knowing his cousin, with the name James Madison as well — which consequently led Jefferson to address Madison lovingly as the "little Madison” — the encounter of these two men seemed to spark something extraordinary. However, the escalation of such phenomenon into something more than just friendship only came in later in both men’s lives. To be precise, the day Thomas decided to leave his beloved and poignant Monticello for France as the Minister succeeding the famous Benjamin Franklin.

On that day, surprisingly to Jefferson, while he was boarding the ship sailing off to Paris with two suitcases, he vaguely heard a light call behind him, away from the crowd. The voice was quite recognisable, with its owner’s distinct features that, for some reason that was unknown at the time, evoked a gentle ripple within Jefferson’s heart.

Jefferson, the man who established the basic declaration of this very nation’s independence, who very much gained infamous titles as the governor of Virginia, who only enjoyed a short ten years of the most tender love and later, lost his beloved wife, stood there in silence, attempting to figure out the odd yet familiar cringe his heart just felt.

That didn’t happen in a while.

Jefferson knows, that Madison, unlike his friend Adams, doesn’t like expressing his emotions explicitly. The man insinuated some through the formal addresses in the already-countless letters he wrote to Jefferson, yet those eloquent phrases were rarely expressed while confronting the man Madison admired for most of his younger life.

Therefore, coming to the harbour and watching this giant’s departure, was something else.

Jefferson comforted himself this way. He understood that perhaps that’s simply due to the fact that he never expected Madison to appear on the dock. Even if he did anticipate that, which is already unique on its own, he would never anticipate that Madison actually called for his direct attention.

Thoughts flew through Jefferson’s mind faster than he was willing to capture and analyse them for what, specifically, did they mean to him. His inability to do so clearly also made him regret, years later, that he did not notice what really changed the young man to who he is today.

Jefferson turned.

Against the wave of people rushing onboard, he turned and faced the younger. He gently let down the suitcase in his right hand, lifted the hand and himself in his own special mien, and slowly waved to the man standing in a distance, acknowledging his existence. Madison, seemed so thin and frail alone in the rather unforgiving wind, waved back, with an unclear emotion on his face. Jefferson did not make too much out of that face, not only because of the distance between them, but also his everlasting inability to process what the man was thinking through his facial expressions. If he was close enough, or if he had the time to walk toward Madison and look into his eyes, he would’ve caught a glimpse of something unprecedented to his eyes.

Madison teared up, nevertheless. Not because of the wind or his health conditions, but due to the fact that the only person he valued so much, simply left him for a place nearly four thousand miles away. Madison understood, of course, the other reason for his departure that’s not to serve the country. Despite how much this giant seems to suppress what he just endured through, he cannot be around Monticello for another single day.

He had to leave, and the particular inevitability pained Madison.  
And that, as Jefferson recalls, was where this madness started.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts you guys have and whether or not you want this to continue.  
> *hearts*


End file.
